Her Dark Knight
by LaTashaMalfoy
Summary: The love story of the most proper, pure-blood family as told by the one person who was there for it all, the half-blood prince, Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

The boy shivered as he entered the Great Hall for the first time. Seeing the starry night sky as he walked towards the front of the room where a stern-faced teacher stood wearing emerald robes, a raggedy hat in her hand.

"Promise me we'll stay friends," The little girl beside him asked, the only one who would even consider talking to the boy wearing the raggedy clothes that were two sizes too small, exposing his ankles and barely threaded knees. "No matter where we get placed? I don't want to lose you as a friend." She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

The boy nodded his head, murmuring a soft "I promise," before looking at each of the four tables they passed. The students at the tables looked identical in their robes, only their robes and behaviors giving away their differences as he saw those with the yellow ties sticking to themselves, laughing as they acted goofy and ignored the ceremony about to take place. The ones wearing the blue ties talked amongst themselves, occasionally one of them pulling out a piece of parchment or opening a schoolbook. The boy looked on at the table of students wearing red ties, seeing them laughing as they playfully shoved each other before looking on at the green ties at the farthest table from them. They appeared to be a more elegant group, one the boy knew he would never fit into as he watched a dark haired girl sneer her nose in disgust at the young students entering the room, pointing to different random students as she whispered with a long blonde-haired boy with a firm face and structured jaw nodded his head, paying close attention to what the girl was saying. He wore a special badge as he stood straight, reminding the new boy that he was one of power.

The new boy shuddered again, hoping he wouldn't be placed in the one place that he knew he didn't belong as he heard the other kids names be called out, each one being sorted into a different house.

"RAVENCLAW!" The worn hat called out for a little blonde girl, one who looked too tiny and petite to even be in the school. The boy guessed she didn't look any older than eight, although he knew she had to be at eleven in order to be placed into a house. "GRYFFINDOR! SLYTHERIN! HUFFLEPUFF! GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW!" The hat continued to call out, each student going to their designated house as the group at each table cheered as their own house was called out and a new member joined.

The quiet boy quickly noticed only the most proud and proper wound up going to the table on the end, the boy with the stern face greeting each one with a quick nod and a handshake before they sat down in utter silence. He couldn't help but wish, as he looked down at his worn robes that his mother had once worn and books that already had notes scribbled into the bindings, that he wouldn't be placed in such a serious house. He knew that wasn't where he belonged.

The room went silent as the older professor in the front of the room called out the lonely boy's name. Holding his breath, he silently walked up the three steps before setting down on the stool and looking over at his friend who was sitting on the edge of her seat at the Gryffindor table. "Very interesting," The ragged hat said as soon as it was placed on his head. "The strong, silent type. Not giving away much, are we?"

"I...I'm not strong." The boy answered, keeping his thoughts of the beatings at home and nights without dinner deep inside his own mind, locked away from the hat's view.

"Ahh but you are." The hat answers, "There's not much that I can't see, and this I can't see. Mysterious. Interesting."

"What is?!" The boy asked, fearful that the hat had seen something.

"Very secretive, ahhh yes. I know exactly where to put you." The hat answered.

"No, no.." The boy started but it was too late as the hat had already hollered out it's decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" It screamed into the silent crowd as the Slytherins clapped, none of them standing up as they watched the boy looked down at his feet and shuffled his feet over to the table, sitting across from one of the older girls, this one wearing her robes with pride as she sat with her hands in her lap and her back perfectly straight. Her hair fell down her back in beautiful white and black ringlets.

"Don't be so scared." The girl said, placing her hand on the young boy's as she stared ahead at him. Out of the corner of his eyes, the boy saw the stern-faced upperclassman's face turn beet red with fury. Despite the older boy's fury, the first year couldn't help but feel comfort in the girl's gentle touch, feeling a little less left out as her flowery perfume surrounded him and her warm hand reminded him of being home with his mother. "We won't bite." She said in comfort as the upperclassman nudged the dark-haired girl who quickly stood up, walking over and sitting down next to the the student now comforting the young boy.

"Awww Cissy," The girl with black hair laughed, her hair in kinky curls as it sat down her back, her white complexion adding an even more erotic look to her beauty. "Who is this one? Smells like fresh meat." She laughed, her laugh almost having a manic tone to it.

"Leave him alone Bella," The girl named Cissy who the boy had taken comfort in said softly, "Can't you see that he's already scared. Let him be."

"What's your blood status first year?" Bella asked, her eyes peering at the young boy as he stammered.

"H- Half-blood." He said softly, unsure if that was the proper answer.

"H-Half-bl-blood." Bella mocked as the boy developed an instant distaste in her. "Hear that Lucius?" She laughed manically, looking over at the blonde-haired, stern-faced boy with the badge. "W-We have a ha-half-blood mutt in the group." She said, giggling fiercely as she put her forehead against the table. "I-It's okay m-m-mutt." She laughed, picking her head back up quickly. "So long as you have your shots." She snickered.

"Narcissa's right, Bellatrix." The stern-faced boy named Lucius said, standing up. "Go sit. Let him be. I will deal with him." He said as the first year gulped heavily. Lucius sat down next to him, eyeing Cissy's heart melting with his concern for the new boy. "Malfoy," He said, holding out his hand to the first year. "Lucius Malfoy, and you are?"

The first year looked from the girl who had comforted him back to the stern-faced boy with fear before seeing the spark between them. _There was something there, even if it wasn't known yet, _the boy thought to himself. _She can keep them from picking on me. _

Softly the boy took the upperclassman's hand, "Severus Snape." He answered, trying to put some strength in his voice before adding. "Sir."

"He called me sir," Lucius said coldly, a hint of a smile raising in the corner of his lips. "Think I like this choice Narcissa." He said, looking over at the girl.

"Well, I didn't...I didn't..." She started, looking nervously at the young child in front of her. "He's...he's just a boy."

"It's fine Narcissa," Lucius answers, his voice stern as he put his hand on hers and raised his eyebrows slightly in a flirtatious fashion. "I have a few jobs in mind for him. I promise, I'll keep him safe. For you."


	2. The Potions Master

"Look at her," Lucius says, sitting in a tree in the courtyard as he stared on at a group of girls in the distance, Severus sitting on the ground below him. Severus wasn't too keen on spending time with Lucius, finding him to be a bit too cocky and arrogant for Severus' likings, oftentimes reminding him of his own father but Severus was a child who relied on survival and found it easier to avoid confrontation if he stuck close to someone such as Lucius Malfoy.

"I know," Severus said, refusing to look up from his book. "She does carry herself well."

He didn't have to look up from his mother's old potions book to know who Lucius was referring to. It was obvious. The girl who had first taken to Severus, welcoming him into the Slytherin House, seemed to hold herself with more pride than the crowd she kept. The way Narcissa held her head high, the way her white complexion matched her black and white curls perfectly, even Severus had to say, she was beautiful.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Snape." Lucius said with a smirk. "A half-blood like yourself, a first year. You would never have a chance with someone as beautiful as the stunning Narcissa Black. I have to make her mine."

"Are you sure she's interested?" Severus asked, turning the page of his book with full interest.

"Watch yourself," Lucius bit back, "and of course she's interested. I mean, I am a Malfoy. Proud, strong. I could take care of her. I just have to...intrigue her."

Severus nodded his head in understanding. "Okay, so what's the master plan then?" He asked without care, glancing at the way Narcissa looked in the sunlight, her body appearing to be white as snow, her lips a prudent red in all her natural beauty. "How are you going to get the ice princess?" He asked, not even thinking about his words as Lucius chuckled to himself.

"Ice Princess, nice way of looking at it Snape. Yes, that is most definitely what she is. I was thinking I would invite her to the Slug Ball this year." Lucius answered, "Something proper like that, wear my finest robes. She won't be able to turn me down."

"The what?" Severus asked, looking up from his book. He couldn't argue the fact that a Slug Ball sounded like the most miserable experience he could ever imagine, picturing the box full of slugs McGonagall had held earlier in Transfiguration class, all of the slime-trailed slick worms with antennas in gowns and dress robes.

"The Slug Ball," Lucius answered, "It's the Christmas Ball that Slughorn throws every year, only inviting the most worthy students who are members of the Slug Club and their dates. Don't look like you will be falling into that category Snape." He said, jumping out of the tree and dusting himself off. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to go talk to my future date." He said, causing Severus to sigh in defeat as he watched the stern-faced, proper boy walk towards the one girl who seemed to carry herself unlike any of the other girls wearing the same school uniform.

Narcissa turned her head to see the boy walking towards her, her soft smile brightening the day even more as even the bright sunlight seemed to dull and look faded. "Lucius," She said with a nod, "How is the life of a prefect? Congratulations by the way." She said, her voice ringing out softly like that of a veela, only mesmerizing Lucius more.

"Well, whenever a natural leader such as myself takes the position," He answers, holding his head high. "It only comes natural, but it is quite nice. It has it's privileges, such as late night hall duty. When was the last time you got to relax and just look at the stars?" He asked, putting on his most charming smile as Narcissa giggled, covering her mouth as she looked down blushing.

"I don't know if I can," She answers, trying to reject him softly as she looked across the courtyard where her older sister, Bellatrix, sat with who Severus had recently been introduced to as Rodolphus LeStrange, a pure-blood who quickly snarled his nose at the thought of Lucius dragging along a first-year half-blood. "I have to study tonight." Narcissa adds in, looking down at her hands as the girls she had been laughing with giggled to themselves.

"What about tomorrow night?" Lucius asks, raising an eyebrow flirtatiously as he held himself proudly.

Narcissa giggled softly, "I'll tell you what Lucius," She answered, caving in slightly. "You can sit with me tomorrow at lunch. I will keep a seat available." She said as Lucius nodded his head.

"It would be my honor, Miss Black." He answered, kissing her hand softly as he stared up into her eyes. As Lucius walked off, carrying himself in a strut, he walked back to the tree that Severus sat under with pride.

Severus watched as Lucius turned his back to the crowd of girls, the girls giggling as they circled around Narcissa, blocking her from the sight as Lucius leaned up against the tree.

"See that Snape," He said in boasting, "That is how you talk to a woman. Always leave them wanting more."

Severus nodded his head, knowing now was about the time that he was supposed to say the proper words at the right time, blocking out what Lucius said as he rambled. "So, what did you say?" He asks, knowing it was what Lucius wanted him to ask, although he could honestly care less about what had been said.

"I asked her to join me for lunch tomorrow," Lucius answered, holding his head high as he lied to the first-year, not wanting to tell him that she had originally turned him down for a night of stargazing.

"What did she say?" Severus asks, knowing Lucius wanted him to drag more details out of him. It was easier to do it this way, for Severus to keep giving in to the bait of casual conversation that Lucius was craving. This way, it kept Severus safe from harassment, only seeing Lucius as a tank of protection, a genius war tactic his father had taught him from his war stories of fighting in muggle World War II. If he didn't keep Lucius interested, he would go elsewhere to someone who would listen to his gloating.

"She agreed of course," Lucius answers with a proud smile, holding his head up. "She couldn't resist my charm. You have to keep them interested Snape, keep them wondering as they come back for more and more information, never giving away enough for them to predict your next move."

"Like cribbage?" Severus asks, remembering the many times he had played the simple board and card game against his father, constantly having to switch tactics on how he gained points in the game, every time his father caught on.

"Or chess." Lucius answers, "It's tactics. Just another tactic to make her my queen."

"So what are you going to do?" Severus asked, once again losing interest as he wondered how Lucius could be so casual, seeing Narcissa's heart more as an item to be won than one to be kept sacred as Severus did with his secret friendship with the Gryffindor muggle born he had become friends with.

"I'm going to talk to her." Lucius answers, "Keep her enthralled as I ask her of her family, her hobbies, and compliment her looks. Women appreciate things like that." He said, straightening his robes before a red-haired girl walked up to him, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, a permanent snarl on her face.

"Malfoy," She said, her voice a low evil growl that caused a chill to run up Severus' spine. He couldn't help but notice that her arms, like Lucius' own, were covered with long sleeves, despite the warm fall weather. "My potions homework, help me." She said, holding out her sheet. "The Elixir to Induce Euphoria, I can't get it right." She said in fury.

"Nice to see you too Alecto," Lucius answers, taking the paper from her. "And you expect ME to do this for you?" He asked, as if doing the girl's homework would belittle him. Severus stood up quickly, looking at the paper over Lucius' shoulder.

"You wouldn't know anything about it, first year." The girl named Alecto snarled. "I don't need a half-breed mutt doing my homework." She said with utter hatred in her voice.

"Actually I do," Severus answers, knowing Lucius was there to protect him from the girl's wrath and hatred. "You need to add six castor beans, not seven." He said, looking over the directions. "Six would have plenty enough juice for it. If the size is wrong, you would get too much juice from seven castor beans. Simply use six large beans." He said, leaving the red-headed girl speechless.

"He does have a point," Lucius said, standing up for the first year, "Try that, see what it does." He said as Alecto stormed off, mumbling something under her breath about the 'half-breed potion master' in disgust.

Severus went back to his book as Lucius looked at him in shock. "How did you do that?" He asks in shock, "That was a seventh year potion, N.E.W.T. level."

Severus shrugged, not looking up from his book. "It was simple," He said softly, not wanting the attention attracted to himself for his brains, knowing people would only use it to get what they wanted out of him.

"We have a place for you Severus," Lucius answered in thought as Severus saw the wheels in Lucius' mind turning. "And people you need to meet before you go there."


	3. Personal Problemas

Severus spent the fall not only being the most popular first year in Slytherin, earning himself not only the nickname of "Potion Master" but also the jealousy of the other first years including Avery, Mulciber, and Wilkes. He tried to avoid Avery's natural sadistic humor and Mulciber's cruel pranks, including the maggots he had woken up to the morning before in his bed. It was the smaller things like that which Severus had feared, only causing him to bury himself deeper into the books he seeked comfort in, reading more and more about Sherlock Holmes, Robinson Crusoe, and Hester Prynne.

Hiding himself in the library, away from the constant nagging for help in Potions and the occasional pranks from now both the first year Slytherins and various Gryffindors including Narcissa and Bellatrix' younger cousin Sirius Black and his best friend, James Potter. The library had a calming silence that Severus had grown quite fond of during his time already spent at Hogwarts, finding it much more comforting than the boisterous noise of the Slytherin Common Room or the drunken slurs of his father at home. Instead, this quiet was relaxing, allowing him space to think about what really mattered to him, his schoolwork.

"The Scarlet Letter?" A ringing, angelic voice asked in questioning, causing Severus to look up from the book, brushing his black hair from his eyes. The soft light that the library cast off allowed Severus to see the true beauty in front of him as Narcissa's locks fell down her shoulders, her books held close to her chest.

"Yea," Severus answered, looking back down at his book uncomfortably. Lucius and Narcissa had spent a vast majority of their time talking to each other over the past few months, Narcissa never giving him the opportunity to be alone with her. Instead, from what Lucius had confided into Severus, she continuously convinced Lucius to instead sit in the back of their classes with her, forcing him to help her study during lunch periods, saying that she needed to work on her schoolwork before she faced her O.W.L's the following spring. "It's...it's kind of a muggle classic." He said, looking down with a shame that he oftentimes felt when mentioning the large block that separated him from the rest of his housemates.

"What's it about?" Narcissa asked, sitting down across from the first year with a false interest, causing Severus to shut the book, shocked by her words.

"Well, umm...it's about a girl." He answered, "She is found guilty of adultery and is forced to wear a scarlet colored A on all of her clothes. The town that she lives in, everyone there gives her public humiliation, causing her to be disowned by everyone including her husband."

Narcissa nodded her head. "Sounds realistic, for being a muggle book I mean." She said, blushing slightly as she spoke the words. "Complete and total betrayal for falling in love with the wrong person. It happens all the time in the wizarding world. Disowning and public shame for...for loving a muggle born."

"It's all in the perception of sin." Severus answered, shocked that Narcissa could keep up with the debate that the book held, showing her intelligence, knowing that Lucius would just brush it off as being a muggle book and leave it at that. About like Severus saw him brush off Narcissa's brains, leaving it at only her beauty he craved.

Narcissa nodded her head as Severus watched her brain make the connections between the muggle book and something that was obviously upsetting her in her typical pureblood life. He decided, knowing her relationship with Lucius and how she seemed to be distancing herself emotionally from him distantly during their conversations, that it probably wasn't best to ask why she was referencing a pureblood loving a muggle. Perhaps it was better not to question Narcissa's purpose for relations.

Narcissa stared off into space momentarily as she thought back to her sister, her ache to not lose someone she held the close bonds that only sisters held, due to love.

"I'm sorry," She answered after a slight pause. "I was imagining how the girl's family must be feeling. The need for approval, the feeling of loss after losing a family member to such a disgraceful thing." She said in thought.

Severus simply nodded, his family having taught him not to butt into other people's business, oftentimes telling a younger Severus to close the door behind himself, not talk to the neighbors, and stay in the yard, secluding him from anyone who may judge. He looked down as the sixteen year old girl bit back tears, her eyes filling as she got misty-eyed before finally she collapsed, dropping her head down on the table as she sobbed heavily.

"I'm...sorry," Severus answered, confused by the sudden outburst.

"It...I am...b...being used as an ex...example." Narcissa broke down, sobbing heavily as Severus reached across putting his hand on hers.

"Do...you want to...talk about it then?" He asked uncomfortably, having never seen someone who held themselves so strong, with so much respect as Narcissa did, fall apart so easily.

"You...you wouldn't understand Severus," She answers, wiping her eyes. "There...there are three different types of purebloods out there. There are those who don't hate muggles and muggleborns. See that Gryffindor prefect, Prewitt? He's one of those. A pureblood who will date half-bloods and muggle-borns and don't care. They...they are called blood-traitors. Considered a disgrace by the other purebloods. Then there are purebloods like my parents, who believe in blood purity, hate muggles but won't do anything about it. The last kind are...are like Lucius' father, who believes someone needs to fight for blood purity and it may as well be him. Lucius is following in his father's footsteps." She said, trying to explain the situation to the half-blood as Severus nodded his head in understanding. "My...my sister announced her engagement to a muggle-born...My...my parents would be considered bloodtraitors if...if they don't do something to show that they don't support my...my sister."

"Like in The Scarlet Letter?" Severus asked, suddenly understanding the connection.

"Don't...don't get me wrong," Narcissa answered, "I...I really like Lucius but...but we weren't ready," She said with a choke in her voice. "Now...now I...I have to...me and Bellatrix need to marry someone from the third set of purebloods. A pureblood who...who..."

"Who will make a difference," Severus answers, understanding what Narcissa was saying. "To prove that your family isn't supportive."

Narcissa nodded her head, wiping away her tears. "And...and Lucius is that pureblood." She answers, sniffling softly. "I...I have to love him now..." She whispered softly. "He can take care of me."

"And I'm sure he will," Severus answers, trying to be supportive of the upperclassman who saved him so often from teasing and pranks. "Lucius has," Severus stopped, trying to think for the proper word for the arrogant boy who took up so much of Severus' time with pointless complaints. "Power." He said, hoping that was the proper word to describe the Slytherin prefect.

Narcissa nodded her head. "He does, he is very powerful." She answered in thought, her eyes showing that was one of the things that drew her towards Lucius. "And he is very proud, very proper."

"Proper's a good word for it." Severus answered as he made his voice a bit more monotone to hide his sarcasm. "I could see him getting a job in politics, with the Ministry." He answered, looking down.

"Absolutely," Narcissa answered, regathering herself as she sat up straighter and wiped her eyes before setting her hands in her lap. "Lucius is an excellent choice then." She said firmly.

"Great," Severus said, realizing Narcissa no longer wanted support, instead simply asking for someone to listen. "I'm sure Lucius will be most thrilled to hear this." He replied.

"Does he have a date to the Slug Ball?" Narcissa asked Severus, "He tells you everything."

"Not the last I heard," Severus answered, returning once more back to his book regarding the Scarlet Letter that sat against the beige cloth of the woman's bosom, the woman only wanting her clothing to blend in once more.

"Well then," Narcissa said, fixing her hair before she pulled down the shirt of her school robes. "Narcissa Black may just have to be available." She said as she walked away properly, her nose in the air once more and Severus shook his head, never looking up from the book.


	4. The Slug Club

As the oranges and browns disappeared, the reds and greens of the holidays taking their place, Severus noticed little difference in the relationship between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. The conversations remained much the same as they had the previous months at the lunch table, mostly regarding schoolwork as Narcissa focused on her O.W.L.'s and Lucius attempted to help her whenever possible. It wasn't until December 3rd that anything seemed out of the ordinary at Hogwarts.

"Scorius," Professor Slughorn called out in the dungeon classroom where Potions was held. "Can you tell me what the characteristics are of the moonstone?"

"It's Severus sir," Severus answered, looking up from his books as Gryffindors James Potter and Sirius Black snickered to themselves at the name mistake. "The moonstone is a gemstone that has a milky color that shines brightly. It is used in potions such as the Draught of Peace and several love potions." He said before looking over at the little girl he had agreed to remain friends with no matter what, her own tie matching that of the boys who had mocked him.

"Very good Snivellus." Slughorn answered, "Was anyone in your family wizards before perhaps? Your knowledge of Potions is incredible."

"Severus sir," He repeated in a frustrated correction. "And yes sir, my mother. Her name was Eileen Prince." He said softly.

"Ah yes, Eileen." Slughorn answered, his round stomach shaking as he laughed. "Very intelligent witch for her time. Excellent with Potions. Where is she now?"

"Married," Severus answered softly.

"Excellent, give her my regards Semius." The Professor answered, mispronouncing Severus' name once more, causing the first year to sigh in frustration. "Perhaps you should consider coming to one of my Slug Club dinners this evening. We have them every Thursday after dinner. Just a few students meeting up."

"Thank you sir." Severus answered, having little concern for the Slug Club that Lucius repeatedly mentioned.

As class ended, Severus prepared himself for what he knew was coming as the Gryffindors surrounded him.

"Nice name Snivellus," James Potter said in mockery. "Tell me, how is dear mummy now days? She would be so proud, a member of the Slug Club." He said, causing the boy with long brown hair behind him to laugh. Severus recognized the other boy as Sirius Black, younger cousin of Bellatrix and Narcissa as the two boys cornered him in the corridors.

"What's coming next?" Sirius asked with a laugh, "Going to join your friends in their other clubs as well?"

"Potter! Black!" A cold voice said as Sirius and James stopped laughing, taking a step away from Severus as Lucius walked up to the two boys. "I know you aren't harassing Snape here. Wouldn't want to have to deduct House Points for mild child play." He said with a tone that demanded control and respect, holding his head high.

"We did nothing to him Malfoy," Sirius growled, a hatred in his eyes as Severus watched from the corner Potter and Black had cornered him into. "We were only talking, weren't we Snivellus?"

"Something like that," Severus answered coldly, not wanting to attract any further attention to himself.

"Don't let me see it again." Lucius answered, a dour look on his face as he glared from Sirius to James. "Come on Snape. I was wanting to speak to you anyways." He said, grabbing the arm of first year Severus, who obliged silently as the two Slytherins turned their backs to the Gryffindor boys before walking on. "They are the wrong sorts." Lucius explained silently to Severus. "That Sirius boy, he isn't like the other Blacks. Headed straight down the same path as Andromeda Black. Damned muggle-lovers only tainting the purity of the bloodline. Stay away from them Snape, wrong sorts. I can steer you the right way. I happen to be looking into my career options myself. With me, you can get somewhere in life."

Severus nodded his head, walking alongside Lucius. "What kind of options?" He asked with nothing less than curiosity.

"Depends on how deep into the career you are looking to get. Someone like ourselves, someone with dedication, they can get far in life. It doesn't take much to get a proper career. All you need is loyalty. You have loyalty, right Snape?"

"Of course," Severus answered, nodding his head. "Dedication. Loyalty."

"Good," He answered, "Maybe I can get the boss to make an exception for you, after he accepts me into the team of course but we have time for that later. For now, the Slug Ball. Narcissa has finally accepted one of my multiple requests for her to be my date."

"That's great," Severus answered, "What caused her to change her mind?"

"Who really cares." Lucius answers with a stiff laugh, "She agreed. Anyway, I heard from Avery that you got accepted into the Slug Club. Congrats."

"Thank you," Severus replied, shocked that news had somehow traveled that quickly about his invitation to join his Potion Professor's request to join the club of future celebrities. "I really wasn't planning on going."

"Oh but you will." Lucius said firmly, leaving Severus with little room for negotiation. "Some of the right sort of people for you to meet. Get to know them on a first name basis. You will learn a lot from them Potion Master."

Severus finished his classes, thinking about everything that Lucius had told him. The words, each one Severus held onto as much as the last as he tried to decipher what Lucius had been discussing. What kind of career could Lucius have been talking about that involved nothing more than loyalty? It nearly seemed too good to be true, he thought to himself, or too good to be safe.

At dinner that evening, as the roast chicken, cornish pasties, boiled potatoes, and sprouts covered the Slytherin table, Severus sat down next to Lucius without any question or regard to what had been mentioned to him before about the careers. He was, after all, simply a first year, and had a while to wait before he had to worry at all about his own career options. Instead, he listened as Bellatrix did her spiteful teasing, Narcissa occasionally rolling her eyes as she turned instead to face Lucius.

"Any other Christmas plans?" Narcissa asks Lucius in thought. "Other than taking me to the Slug Ball?"

"None that I thought of," Lucius answers, poking around at his sprouts on his plate. "Practicing for Quidditch. I am the best that Slytherin has to offer as a Seeker. Also, was hoping that maybe I could perhaps get you under the mistletoe?"

"Perhaps Lucius," Narcissa answered with a giggle as Severus saw that light that had dimmed flash back into her eyes. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for her, forcing herself to love Lucius, but at the same time understood the need for survival, despite the costs, and felt it wasn't his place to judge. "We shall have to wait and see."

"I'm looking forward to it." Lucius replied, showing Narcissa nothing less than his most handsome smile before looking down at his watch. "Snape, Lestrange, Nott. Come." He said coldly, standing up as Severus followed, quickly standing up himself along with a rougher-looking upperclassman with darker hair and nearly black eyes stood up next to Bellatrix, slowly letting go of the woman's hand.

"Remember me?" Bellatrix asked, her voice needy and pleading as her eyes got wide with want. The boy nodded his head, casting a devilish smirk that caused her to withdraw back to herself with an equally evil grin. Severus tried to hide the foul taste in his mouth, wanting nothing less than to empty the contents of his stomach right then and there.

He watched as another boy, Severus placed him as being about a third or fourth year, stood up. The boy was tall and lanky, his skin pale as he held himself quietly and the three boys followed Lucius out of the Great Hall.

"What's this for?" The dark haired boy barked as soon as the boys left the Great Hall, heading down towards the dungeon. "I was discussing future plans with Bella."

"Bella can wait, Lestrange." Lucius replied sternly "You have more important things to concern yourself with than Bellatrix' swooning."

"Bellatrix' swooning will-" The boy Snape now knew was the Lestrange that Lucius had referenced, limiting the other one to be the one he called Nott, started before being interupted by Lucius.

"I know what Bellatrix' swooning will lead to Rodolphus!" He answered fiercely. "And we will never know how to get in deeper without Slughorn, imbusul or not. Now, put on your best face. You are lucky he let someone like you in at all."

"The Dark-"

Rodolphus Lestrange was stopped, interupted once more as Lucius grabbed his robes, slamming the boy into the wall. "You will NOT mention him in front of them." He bit fiercely. "They do not know of him yet! As for Bellatrix, she will be just as willing to worship the ground you walk on once you return! She is going nowhere because she wants to join only the best of families, be it that you are an idiot or not." He said, letting go of Rodolphus' robes before he continued walking.

Snape looked over at Rodolphus, trying to piece together what little bit of the conversation he had already heard to prepare himself for the worst as Rodolphus straightened his robes.

"What are you staring at, mutt?" Rodolphus bit hatefully to Snape, who looked down immediately before Lucius corrected him.

"Leave him alone Lestrange," He said firmly, using a tone of seniority before straightening his own robes, putting on his best smile, and entering Slughorn's quarters. "Hello Professor." He said with a charm Severus had only seen Lucius carry before with Narcissa.

"Oh yes, Lucius." Slughorn said with a proud smile. "We were wondering when you would be arriving. I was just telling Eldred Worple here about you becoming a prefect." He said, holding out his arm to reference to the young Ravenclaw at the table. "Excellent at Defense against Dark Arts, he is. Very gifted student."

Lucius nodded his head as he looked on at the Ravenclaw. "Nice to meet you Worple." He said coldly before turning back to the plump professor. "I do recall us discussing Professor, that as well as Snape, perhaps we could include the Avery boy in the Slug Club."

"Ah yes," The professor answered in thought, "Avery. Well he does seem to be a possible canidate if we can keep him from his pranks." He said with a nervous chuckle. "But, another time for discussion like that. We have ice cream ready for dessert, hope you all left room for dessert." He replied, referencing them back to the table as Snape wondered how much of a pull Lucius was gaining with the professor. He appeared easy enough to manipulate, although Snape feared thinking of him like that. He couldn't help but fear what Lucius had planned for the professor, but knew Slughorn would be the easiest to steer, much easier than McGonagall, Flitwick, or Binns, who as a ghost, seemed to be the most difficult for Lucius to manipulate.

"My father gives his best regards," Lestrange says, making sure to sit down to Lucius' right. Severus took quick note of it, seeing Rodolphus' need for approval and wanting to appear to be Lucius' most loyal servant as Severus took the seat to the left of Lucius. _An attempt to be his right-hand man,_ He thought to himself causing him to feel even more uncomfortable with Rodolphus than before.

"Thank you, and send him mine as well." Slughorn answered with a smile before looking at Severus, causing the young first-year to stir down deeper into his seat. "Severus, is it?" He asked as Snape softly nodded his head, feeling a nudge from Lucius before forcing the words out of his mouth.

"Ye- yes sir," Severus answered. "My...my mother was Eileen Prince."

"Oh yes, Eileen. Excellent student of mine. Very good with her potions. What is it that you said she is doing now?" He asked, intent to hear Severus answer as Lucius turned, interested to know more about the young, quiet boy as well.

"She...she stays home sir." Severus answered, focusing on his ice cream. "But she had no...nothing but good things to say about Hogwarts."

"Yes, I'm sure she did." Slughorn answered, "Pity she didn't do anymore with her career. Now, what about you Nott?" He continued, overlooking Severus once more as he continued his way around the table.

Snape quickly realized what these meetings were, more asking about the celebrities of different club members than having any concern for the members themselves as he quickly grew bored of the useless chatter. In the back of his mind, Severus couldn't help but wonder what Lucius' real need to be in the Slug Club was until Slughorn turned back, looking at the sand dripping through an hour glass.

"Oh, look at the time. We better get you all off to bed before Dumbledore has my tail." Slughorn laughed, "Come along now, don't want him cutting our visits short." He said as Lucius stood up, Severus quickly following Lucius out the door after a stern handshake with the Potions Professor.

"That was agony." Severus says as they left the proffesor's quarters, entering the corridors.

"Indeed." Lucius answers coldly as the two walked alone back towards the Common Room while Rodolphus stayed back to discuss something with Slughorn. "But it is a privelage to hold the title of being in the Slug Club Snape." He says in thought. "It means you can go somewhere. That you are somebody."

"But I'm not." Severus answered, confused by what Lucius was saying. "I'm just a student. I'm nothing special. I don't want to stand out."

"Right now your not." Lucius answered, "But do you want Potter and Black to continue to pick on you like they were today?"

"Well, no." Severus replied as if the answer were obvious.

"Being somebody will prevent that." Lucius said as if it were too obvious that Severus hadn't seen it for himself. "You want to be familiarized with a common pureblood name. A name of power. That is the place to find names like that. Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott. Those are names you want to know. No one will mess with you then. Avery is another common one."

"I am not on the greatest of terms with Avery." Severus answered, remembering the maggots from that earlier morning. "Nor am I with Lestrange. He still calls me a mutt."

"He won't." Lucius answers, "Not once you prove yourself. You have a title. You are the Potions Master. That is the first step. Now, what are you doing over the Christmas holidays? Are you going home?"

Severus was thrown off by the question, not expecting it to come from Lucius, who never questioned Severus' personal life, which Severus preferred. He didn't want the man with power to know of his personal life. He didn't want him knowing of Severus' financial problems that caused his mother to dye his robes before he came to Hogwarts. He didn't want him knowing of his father's drinking, or the end result that came from the man who held alcohol on his breath. These were Severus' secrets, kept buried deep behind a locked door in the back of his mind.

"I...I don't know." He answered honestly, "Figured I would just stay here at Hogwarts. Maybe enjoy the Christmas Feast my mother had told me about."

"I have better," Lucius answered, "You are joining me and my father. After my date to the Slug Ball, of course."


	5. Meeting the Manor

**A/N: I did do some research on the House Elf part, looking into the part where it explained the life span of the typical House Elf. Harry Potter Wiki stated that House Elves lived on an average of 200 years, meaning that Dobby could in fact have been the House Elf of Abraxas before he became Lucius' House Elf, showing that he too was something that was passed down the family. Just wanted to throw that in there, wanted a little bit of Dobby action. Promises that my next chapter will come shortly following. Reviews are appreciated. **

"What did you say?" The little red-headed girl wearing a Gryffindor tie asked as she sat beside Severus, staring out at the Black Lake as they had the polluted river next to Spinner's Edge, finding this to be a much prettier view.

"I...I didn't really have an answer," Severus answered, thinking of how the conversation had played out when Lucius had told Severus that he would be joining him for Christmas. "I didn't need to."

"I don't trust him." The girl answered firmly, her green eyes meeting Severus' own dark brown ones. "You should hear what people say about the Slytherins Severus. They are cruel, heartless."

"And the Gryffindors aren't?" Severus mumbled under his voice.

"Yes," She answered, "James and Sirius can be harsh at times, I agree. They like to pull pranks. They like to tease. But it's nothing like Avery's sadistic humour, Mulciber's cruel pranks. And then HE sits there and lets them get away with it. It is wrong."

"Prewitt is Head Boy, Lily. He doesn't stop Potter. He doesn't stop Black or Lupin. He just lets them get away with it too. Besides, not all of Slytherin is like that." Severus said, defending the elder boy who was now willing to not only help him in school, but to invite him into his own home.

"They are Severus," Lily answered, trying to persuade him. "I have seen it. I have seen who he hangs out with, that Lucius. He talks to that black haired girl, the one with the sadistic laugh."

"Bellatrix," Severus answers quietly, knowing precisely who Lily was talking about.

"Her! They are all like that! You should just come back to Spinner's Edge for Christmas. You don't have to go home. Mum can..."

"Your mum won't let someone like me in her house." Severus whispered softly, "Besides, Lucius isn't that bad."

"Isn't that bad? He's a Slytherin." Lily said in amazement.

"So am I!" Severus bit back, standing up. "Or did you forget that?" He said as he gathered his books, leaving the young red-headed girl sitting alone.

As he stormed off to the dungeons where his Common Room resided, Severus thought about what Lily had said. Surely she wasn't thinking of the fact that he was a Slytherin. He shouldn't have blown up on her like that. He shouldn't have yelled. Severus sighed as he entered the room, green-tinted by the lake above them and chilled by the marble floors and walls. Sitting down on the plush leather couch in front of the fireplace, Severus tried to warm his hands from the cold of the winter air, knowing that Lily had probably already returned to her Common Room as well. She was probably up in the Gryffindor Tower, warming by the fireplace as she sat on a seperate couch, possibly crying. He had never meant to upset her. Tomorrow, he reminded himself, I will write her a note, slip it to her in Transfiguration first thing in the morning, and apologize. That is only right. He knew he never should have barked at her like that but he just wanted her to see that he was making friends...no, associates, as well. He didn't have room for friends. Severus could only have one friend. Any more than that and he was risking too much of himself. He was risking getting hurt and the first rule he had been taught was to never let anyone hurt him. That's why he only let Lily in, she would never hurt him.

Severus was disrupted from his thoughts as he heard the stone wall move to the side and someone walked in, the soundm of mocking filling the room. Turning around, Severus watched as a girl with flowing light brown hair, having an eerie resemblance to Bellatrix Black, walked in. Her eyes were wider, softer than Bellatrix, reminding him of the comfort he felt when he looked into Narcissa's eyes. He couldn't help but notice how she held her head high, despite the others mocking laughter.

"Hey Black, does the muggle know how to swish his wand?"

"Filthy blood traitor."

"Put your family to shame."

He heard the cat calls and mockery as Lucius reached over on one of the couches, pulling Narcissa closer into his arms, comforting her with a satisfied grin as he blocked her view from her sister. Bellatrix sat on a table on the other side of the Dungeon, a cackled laugh coming out of her own mouth as she watched her sister walk on before calling out her sister's name.

"Andromeda!" She said, jumping up from the table she was sitting on, walking over to her younger sister, making the resemblance even more obvious as the girl Severus now knew as Andromeda Black turned around at her name being called, the girls now face to face.

He shuddered at the thought of what was going to happen as Bellatrix' demented smile never disappeared off of her face. He watched as Bellatrix craddled Andromeda's stern face, the girl unwilling to let the others see her break and showing Severus that out of all three girls, she was most likely the most strong-willed before Bellatrix moved her hand away from her sister's face only to bring it back with an echoing smack that caused Andromeda's face to jerk to the left. Tears filled the woman's eyes as the place where Bellatrix' hand just sat turned firey red and Narcissa flinched obviously in Lucius' arms, causing him to pull her in closer.

Severus waited for some sort of a fight back out of Andromeda, for her wand to come out. For a hex, a curse, something. Instead, Andromeda simply turned her head back at her older sister, not allowing the tears that had built up in her eyes to fall from her cheeks.

"You're the one I feel sorry for Bella." She said instead, her voice still strong as she pulled her books closer to her chest, turning around and walking into her shared dormitory where Severus knew the tormenting would continue until the strong-willed girl fell asleep, most likely into the textbook that she had been holding close.

It made sense. Lily didn't see what Severus did. In her eyes, Severus knew that the world was always beautiful. Even with her own sister, that awful Petunia Evans who constantly called her a freak in harassment, life was beautiful. It was easy. Lily didn't face an alcoholic father, she wasn't tainted blood in a house of purity, and she didn't have to use hand-me-down books. Everything in Lily's life was bright and vibrant, just like she was. Severus knew his life wasn't as lucky. People like him, like Andromeda, it was survival. He needed Lucius whether he wanted to admit it to Lily or not. Or to himself...

* * *

Severus had never seen a place quite like the Malfoy Manor as he sat beside Lucius less than a week later in the carriage being led by nothing more than magic itself. It was nothing like his small, two-bedroom home that he shared with his parents on Spinner's Edge. This instead was a magnificent beauty that could only be described as a castle Severus had read about in books.

As the wrought-iron gates that surrounded the Manor opened, a curved M twisted into the gates themselves, Severus tried to keep his mouth from dropping open. He looked out the window, hiding his excitement as the tall hedges lined the cobblestone road leading up to the well-maintainted gardens and fountain.

"I assume there was a reason you brought me here?" Severus asked as the building came into view at last, then having already traveled a distance of at least five to seven hundred meters from the fence opening to the Manor that was now in front of them. He couldn't hide his amazement, wondering how two people with a single child such as Lucius could need as many rooms as the home appeared to hold.

At least fifty windows covered the front of the vine-covered Manor, only a select few of them being lit by a burning fire within a fireplace. The home appeared cold, yet magical as Severus wondered to himself which room he would be assigned, which of the darkened windows would soon be warmed with the orange glow of a fire once more.

"Of course there was a reason," Lucius answered, his own head held high as he looked on at his childhood home with little more than distaste. Severus understood why. He had spent enough time with Lucius. It wasn't a home to him, a place of comfort. Instead, to Lucius it was a place that could still use improvement. There was always something that he needed to make the house bigger, more impressive. It was the life that Lucius led. "Narcissa's father has finally accepted my father's proposal. They are to meet tonight." He said with little emotion on his face.

"Congratulations," Severus answered, realizing that Lucius was using him as well. He was being used to show dominance, that Lucius had leadership abilities although Severus found little shock in the revelation. Of course Lucius was using him. He may simply be a pawn in Lucius' complex game of chess, but in Severus' mind, he saw that as being no more than what anyone else was. Everyone used one another in one way, shape, or form, he just had to make sure that he was getting just as much out of his use for Lucius as Lucius was getting out of him.

"Don't congratulate me." Lucius answered firmly, "It was bound to happen eventually. It was just a matter of time before Cygnus realized what a blood-traitor his middle daughter was. At that point, Cygnus knew that he would have no choice but to bow down and allow one of his daughters to marry a Malfoy. I am just glad I got my choice in the matter, is all. A beautiful flower she is, only the best for a Malfoy."

Severus nodded his head, unsure of what to say after Lucius' last comment without offending him as Lucius stepped out of the carriage and opened the door, exposing the inside of the Manor.

The inside was just as astonishing as the outside, its marble floors bare except for the two chairs sitting in front of the fireplace in the Grande Entrance. The walls surrounding the room were a darkened wood, covered with moving pictures of ancient family members, long died off. Severus tried to hide the look of awe on his face as he stepped in, looking around the Hall at the beauty that the room held. He tried to hide the wonder in the eyes of a first year who had never imagined such a magnificent home as he looked on at the twin stairwells on either side of the fireplace, leading upward to a higher level of the Manor, with matching staircases leading downward on the outer sides of the ones leading upward.

Caught up in the mezmerizing view, Severus nearly didn't hear the cold voice boisting from another room.

"Lucius, is that you?" The voice called out, as a man resembling an much older looking Lucius entered the room, his own white hair cut short and a short, stubble covering his face, looking as though the man had a five o'clock shadow covering his jawline. He held himself with pride, his own black three piece suit straightened and tight to his body as he held a walking stick with a snake-shaped head. "It appears you have brought a friend." He said as he walked closer to Lucius, looking over Severus in his dyed robes that were about an ankle too short for the long-haired boy.

"I notified you that Severus Snape would be coming along father." Lucius answered as Severus heard what he knew he must have mistaken as a shiver in the younger Malfoy's tone. "I should hope this won't be a problem. You did recieve the owl?"

"I did indeed," The man answered, looking over Severus once more. "The appearance of the boy just startled me for a moment is all." He said, a hint of disgust in the elder's voice as Severus looked down, never feeling a shame such as the one coming over him now. "Well, I suppose if he is going to be here whenever Cygnus arrives, you better get him upstairs and in some decent robes then. Can't have the Black family wondering what kinds of young wizards I am allowing into my home."

"Yes sir," Lucius answered, looking down himself. Severus couldn't help but be amazed by the turn-around in Lucius behavior, suddenly seeing more of a scared child in the boy whom had never before bowed down to anyone now taking orders like an obediant dog. "Come on Snape." He said, walking up one of the stairwells, leading Severus into a darkened corridor of the Manor, lit only by the candles hanging on the wall.

"You mention a word..." Lucius started in warning as soon as they got out of ear-shot of his father.

"My lips are sealed." Severus answered honestly, knowing he wouldn't want Lucius to see what his own muggle father was like this late in the evening.

Not another word was spoken, none needing to be, as Lucius guided Severus into his own bedroom, one with a four-poster bed made up neatly with nothing more in it than a chair in front of the oversized fireplace and a dresser along a far wall. The room looked massive, even bigger with the little bit of furniture Lucius had filled it with as Lucius looked through his dressers, keeping his head down in concentration.

"My father insists that we all look our best whenever the Blacks come over," Lucius informed him. "That includes you if you are planning on joining us for dinner. I should still have a few of my old clothes here for you to wear." He said, pulling out a black button-down shirt. "This should fit you accordingly." Looking over the shirt, he turned back to the dresser drawers, pulling out some slacks and handing the pile of clothes to Severus. "Dinner will be at seven. I suggest you show up downstairs in the Drawing Room, that's the second door past the stairs to the dungeon, at precisely six fourty-five. A minute later and father will have both our hides."

Severus nodded, taking the clothes from Lucius with a gracious nod. "And my room?" He asked, not looking up at the upperclassman who had allowed him the privelage of a warm meal, even if it was with a man who held himself with so much pride.

"Right across the hall," Lucius answered, "The fire is already lit, shows his damned House Elves are good for something I assume and the bed will be made if the House Elves know what is good for them."

"One more thing?" Severus asked in confusion, looking up from the clothes at last, careful not to make eye contact with the boy who held so much pride at Hogwarts and yet was so skittish in his own home.

Lucius raised an eyebrow in questioning, allowing Severus to ask his question.

"What is a House Elf?" He asked, now feeling even more out of place.

"Filthy servants of my father's." Lucius answered, snarling his nose in disgust. "Good for nothing if you ask me. Father insists that we keep them though and it's free labor so one cannot complain when they do decide that they want to work. Normally though it seems like they are more hassle than what they are worth. Only the best of wizarding families have them. The more you have, the more well off you are."

Severus nodded his head in understanding before leaving Lucius' room and heading over to his own guest bedroom, one that nearly matched Lucius' in appearance. After showering and dressing himself accordingly with the clothes Lucius had provided him, Severus looked in the mirror. He should perhaps do something with his hair, he thought to himself, trying to brush it to one side and then to the other as it quickly fell back into the precise placement that it had been before.

Sighing, he allowed his hair to fall back into his eyes before walking out of the room, back down the stairs, and into the Drawing Room where Lucius had told him to go. The room was large and well-proportioned as a room with an elongated table in the middle where Severus assumed was most likely where Lucius' father did his business. As Severus walked along the table, his hand grazing the hard mahogony of the tabletop, he heard a throat clearing behind him, causing him to jump.

"Lucius obviously did something right. You are early for dinner." The elder man he had met before said firmly, stepping closer to Severus, causing him to feel nothing less than intimidation.

"Y...yes sir." Severus stammered nervously.

"Stand up straight boy." The man barked, "There will be nothing less than order so long as you are under my roof."

Severus did as he was told, nervous to be standing in the presence of such a man. "Y...yes sir." He repeated.

"I was less than impressed whenever Lucius told me he was bringing some half-breed rif raf into my home." The man said coldly, looking over the eleven-year-old boy with disgust. "And his plans for you are less than satisfactory in my opinion but if he must make a sacrifice, I would assume there are worse that he could let into my house."

"If...if you are going to kill me..." Severus answered, a shiver in his voice as he tried to sound brave. "I...I would suggest you do it be..before the guests arrive."

The man forced a soft smirk, as if to have been contemplating the idea himself as Lucius entered the room, a small creature with oversized ears and eyes following quickly behind him.

"Master," The creature said with fear. "Mister Cygnus Black and his Missus are here, Master Malfoy. Do you want Dobby to bring them in sir?"

"Bring them in House Elf." He answered with a snarl. "And watch what you say to them." He said before glaring at Severus, as if to give him a subtle warning as well. "What happens in my home is none of their concern."


	6. Dinner at the Malfoys'

Severus tried to follow Lucius' lead as he sat up straight in his chair, never feeling more uncomfortable in a sitting position than he did at that very moment. As he sat across from Narcissa, her black and blonde curls falling neatly down her back, he was pleased that she held a soft smile on her face. In a room so cold and quiet where Lucius and his father stayed stern faced, he couldn't help but feel as though her soft smile and brown eyes were the only thing there to warm the frosty atmosphere in the room.

As he sat there silently, eating the turkey, mashed potatoes with darkened gravy, cranberry sauce, and crumplets, Severus tried to avoid the looks of Cygnus and Druella Black while embracing the hot Christmas meal that he knew he wouldn't have been eating at home, even if it was Christmas.

Druella, a woman with perfect posture, a thin petite jawline, and tense lips, repeatedly looked over her eggnog at the young boy sitting across from her daughter, uncomfortable with the fact that her daughter was in the presence of such a child. Her discomfort was easily sensed as she repeatedly picked up her cup with both hands, drinking it cautiously as if she were waiting for someone to yell so she could jump, before putting her glass back down and clearing her throat. Her own light brown hair was pulled back away from her face, straight ened and held halfway up to expose even more her thin face.

Cygnus, however, was blinded to Druella's discomfort as his stern face looked from Lucius to Abraxas and back, his long black hair covering the dark brown wide eyes as he drank his elderflower wine calmly. Severus could see the resemblance all of the daughters held to their parents, only appearing to get the best looks from either parent to create the three Slytherin beauties who held their heads high with pride.

Dinner was a very quiet and uncomfortable holiday meal. Once finished, with not a word being spoken until the plates disappeared from in front of their occupants, Cygnus was the first to speak. His voice was deep and cold, uncomfortably so and caused Severus to sit up straighter as it filled the empty room.

"Tell me Abraxas, how is the Ministry?" He asked, seeming unimpressed with the useless chatter that Severus knew was about to take place.

"Much better now that we have that filth out of office," Abraxas answered, snarling his nose at the thought. "Millicent and I don't exactly see eye to eye but she is starting to lean more towards the righteous views for the Ministry, it simply took some...persuasion."

"Yes, well as Advisor to the Minister, persuasion is best." Cygnus answered, holding himself proudly.

"Keeps the filthy mudbloods out of the Ministry," Lucius growled as Druella looked up from her eggnog in shock at the words and Abraxas glared.

"Lucius!" He said firmly, his lips tense. "Now is not the time or the place to be mentioning such things. You are in the presence of ladies." He growled in fury.

"Speaking of the ladies," Cygnus said, taking the light off of Lucius once more. "I do believe that is what we came here to discuss." He said, leaning forward as if they were discussing business plans instead of their childrens' future.

Suddenly Druella cleared her throat, causing everyone to turn to look at her. "I have a question first," She said, speaking up for the first time, her voice soft yet stern as she held her posture perfectly. "The boy?" She asked, looking over at Severus. "Who is he? I want to know who is listening in on the propositions of my daughter before discussing such things."

Abraxas glared at his son before clearing his throat. "This is one of Lucius' school friends. One he has taken under his wing."

"And his blood status?" The woman asked, holding her head higher as she looked from Severus' greasy hair to his thinned face with disgust.

"Severus is a half-blood." Lucius answered uncomfortably.

"Abraxas, I didn't know you had stooped to such levels." Cygnus said, the look on his face reminding Severus of someone sucking on a lemon causing Severus to sink deeper into his chair as Abraxas face turned red with fury.

"I HAVE NEVER-" He started before Narcissa's soft-spoken voice silenced everyone.

"It's okay father," She said softly, "Severus is very smart for his age. Bella wouldn't even be passing Potions if it wasn't for his help." She said, sending a soft smile towards Severus as she did so.

"Narcissa, now is not the time." Druella warned firmly before Narcissa continued.

"No mother, it's true. He is excelling at Defense Against Dark Arts as well," She exclaimed as Severus tried to hide the look of shock on his face, unknowing himself what Narcissa was talking about. "Bella owes her graduation to Severus and he was placed in Slytherin. Therefore, Lucius took him under his wing and is showing him everything he knows. I was quite touched by the gesture." She said as Druella glared at her daughter.

"The Dark Arts and Potions?" Abraxas said in questioning, rubbing his stubbly chin. "The purpose of Wiggenweld Potion?"

"It...it is a Healing Potion s...sir." Severus answers nervously. "A..awakens someone from the Draught of Living Death." He said, having the entire potion already memorized.

"And Skele-gro?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That...re..regrows bones sir." Severus said, looking up at the man.

"The three Unforgivable Curses?" Cygnus asks, looking from Severus to Abraxas.

"The k...killing curse, the...the Cruciatous Curse wh...which is a torture curse and the..the Imperius Cu...Curse, which causing the p...person to act under the cas...caster's spell." He said before adding in. "Sir."

"Very impressive," Cygnus answered, "A first year should not know these answers, half-blood or pure-blood. You say he helps Bellatrix with her studies, Narcissa?" He asked, looking at his youngest daughter.

"Most often father." Narcissa answers, "He helps her as well as the Carrow Twins, Rabastian Lestrange, and Geoffery Goyle." She said, holding her head high.

"He can stay." Cygnus replied before turning back to Abraxas. "Now, to discuss the mattter of my daughter and your son, shall we take this to your study?"

"Most assuredly," Abraxas answered as the two men pushed their chairs back and left the room, causing the room to go deathly silent.

"Lucius," Druella spoke up after a moment. "Your father tells of your Outstanding marks." She said, looking him over.

"Yes ma'am." Lucius answered, sitting up straighter. "I've been focusing most of my attention on Potions and Defense Against Dark Arts."

"And you're looking for a position within the Ministry?" She asked, looking at him with suspicion.

"Precisely ." He answered with a soft grin that Severus knew was more to melt Druella's icy heart than anything.

"Excellent," She answered before looking over at her daughter. "Narcissa, to the powder room?"

"Yes ma'am." Narcissa said softly, standing up on demand before curtsying the two boys and following her mother out of the room.

Lucius waited, silently watching the women leave before he heard the door click shut. "Come on," He whispered softly, nudging Severus's arm before walking over to the door where his father had left, putting his ear up to the door. "We have to hear what they are saying." He said barely a whisper so as not to be heard.

Severus nodded, leaning down towards the bottom of the door, listening as well.

"I am simply saying Abraxas," They heard Cygnus explain. "I already have Bellatrix wed off. Her and Rodolphus will be wed over the summer once her schooling is complete. Narcissa is the next in line and I would like to marry her to a boy with similar...views as ours." He said, choosing his words carefully. "There aren't too many women in his graduating class, even less that are of appropriate blood status."

"I agree completely," Abraxas answered, "However, if they were to wed, my son would be providing Narcissa with a home. She would be well taken care of and financially supported. I just need to know, what can Narcissa provide to my son? He does need more than just a lovely house wife." He said as Lucius rolled his eyes.

"What are they doing?" Severus asked in confusion, keeping his voice low.

"Comparing sizes," Lucius answered, "They are both trying to make sure they are getting the better end of the deal."

"Who is?" Severus whispered even quieter.

"Father of course." Lucius answered, standing up straighter with pride as he straightened his own shirt. "Narcissa is...is..."

"An ice princess?" Severus asked.

"Exactly." Lucius answered before they heard shuffling inside the room. "Come on, sit down." He said, grabbing Severus and running back over to the table where they sat up straight.

The men walked back out of the study, both of them smiling as they shook hands.

"Always knew I could count on you Abraxas." Cygnus said with a wide grin. "Your son will be an excellent fit."

"As will Narcissa," Abraxas answers, before looking on at his own Drawing Room. "Which seems to have disappeared?"

"They went to the powder room." Lucius spoke up, keeping himself looking proper and righteous.

"Ahh yes, well shouldn't surpise me." Cygnus answered with a laugh, "Most likely talking as ladies. I appologize again for Narcissa's outbreak. It was unacceptable." He said, holding out his hand once more to Abraxas.

"As was Lucius'." Abraxas answered, "But my son knows better than to speak out now, don't you?" He asked glaring at Lucius, his eyes demanding the proper response.

"Yes sir." Lucius answered as Abraxas led Cygnus towards the exit to the house, Druella and Narcissa already talking in the Grande Entrance to one another. Severus knew the look on Narcissa's face, the gritting of the teeth, the tenseness of her jaw as the boys followed Cygnus and Abraxas to the door. He knew that Narcissa had been lectured and berated of the proper times for a woman to speak.

"Dinner was excellent as always Mister Malfoy," Narcissa complimented. "Thank you."

"Anytime Narcissa," Abraxas answered, "You are more than welcome at the Manor anytime."

"Thank you sir." She answered as Druella nodded her head to Abraxas and Cygnus shook his hand once more.

"And a safe journey to all of you." He said, showing a completely different man than the one Severus had seen before dinner, wondering what Cygnus had offered to cause the change in attitude.

They all smiled as Abraxas waited until Druella and Cygnus disapparated, Druella holding out her arm for Narcissa to take in a side-by-side disapparation. After they disappeared with a pop, Abraxas turned around once more to face his son.

"You are to be proper whenever you court Narcissa, do I make myself clear?" He asked coldly. "That means no funny business."

"Yes sir." Lucius answered, looking down.

"And you are to NEVER speak out like that again. You nearly ruined everything with your random outburst so I suggest from here on out, you control your tongue." He added with a vicious bite.

"Yes sir." Lucius whispered, the shame overwhelming him as it covered his face. It was indeed his time for a lecture and chastising.

"Now, go up to your room." Abraxas snapped, pointing his finger to the top of the stairs. "And take that...filth," He said, snarling his nose at Severus. "with you. I've already saved his hide one too many times tonight. I would rather not face such a disgrace again."

Lucius led the way, running up the stairs first as Severus followed closely behind.

"This way," Lucius said, opening his own bedroom door as Severus walked in and Lucius closed it behind them. "Do you know what just happened down there?"

"The marriage was agreed on?" Severus asked, confused as to what Lucius was referring to.

"Precisely," Lucius answered with a smirk. "Narcissa Malfoy will be mine. We are to wed." He said, holding his head high with pride. "And I will have nothing less than a perfect bride."


	7. Amongst the Stars

**A/N: Wanted to apologize to everyone for the delay in chapters. A bit of things have been going on to prevent the plot bunnies from forming before my fiancee finally had me listen to a song and the scene came at once. I imagine that Lucius and Narcissa did share a love for one another, however not all loves are like Molly and Arthur or Lily and James. Some forms of love are built on other things. I think Lucius and Narcissa portray that perfectly. **

Spring came easily at Hogwarts, the crisp air filled with morning dew as Lucius sat with Severus in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"She is officially mine," Lucius said with a proud smile. "Narcissa Black, the most beautiful, the only woman in this damned school that knows how to hold herself with pride." He said with a grin, watching as Narcissa sat silently with her usual group of chattering girls further down at the Slytherin table, a smile covering her face as she listened intently to what they said. "I have to prove myself to her. To show her what I can provide, that this wasn't just a business plan of my father's."

"How are you planning on doing that?" The young first year asked in confusion, looking up from the book he had been reading.

Lucius thought about it as he pushed his white hair back from his face in thought. "A date," He answered, imagining what he wanted to do. "I am going to show her the stars. The closer she feels to them, the more I can promise them to her, the more likely she is to see what she is worth."

"Stars are nice," Severus answered distantly, returning to his book.

Lucius nodded his head, standing up as he straightened his robes and walked over to where Narcissa sat, admiring her beauty even more. He couldn't help but feel his heart racing, a feeling Lucius wasn't familiar with, as he watched the woman holding herself with pride and he imagined her sitting beside him as she did so. "Narcissa," He said softly, allowing the charm to fill his voice. "A moment alone?"

"Of course," Narcissa answered, knowing that she would eventually be wedding the man, there was no point in trying to put off being alone with him much more. Standing up, she followed him out of the Great Hall into the empty corridors.

"I would like to get to know my future wife," Lucius said with a smirk as he walked down the corridor with Narcissa at his side. "As I told you before, being a prefect has its advantages. What do you say? A midnight stroll along the lake? A night view of the stars from the Astronomy Tower? Allow me to show you a view half as beautiful as yourself." He said, hoping he would not be denied once more.

"Very well Lucius," Narcissa answered, unsure of her reasoning as she looked up at him, a slight spark of excitement in her eyes. "I'll agree. Tonight. You may take me on an outing." She said with a soft smile, trying to hide her excitement as she kept her head high like the proper woman she was raised to be. "Show me what it's like to stand on top of the world." She said honestly as Lucius nodded his head.

"Power and respect come with a few added benefits," Lucius said as a smirk covered his face. "The Astronomy Tower at midnight. Allow me to show you where you will stand, amongst the stars. I promise you Narcissa, with me you will never want."

"I look forward to seeing how you plan to fulfill that promise," Narcissa answers with an equally daring smile.

That night as Narcissa walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, slowly she watched as the light speckles of the stars on the deepened black night sky slowly came into view. The sight was breathtaking as she took the stairs one by one, each one sending her closer to the darkened beauty where the legends sat within the constellations, their names forever known. As she stepped closer to the top of the tower, she felt her heart racing with fear as she looked on, seeing Lucius standing quietly in the moonlight.

"Thank you," He said with charm, softly kissing her hand as he took it.

"For?" Narcissa asked, holding herself proper as if going on a formal date.

"For joining me," Lucius answers, a soft smirk on his face before he turned, facing out towards the lake. "There is so much I can provide for you. Fame. Fortune. The Manor. I will treat you like the…the Ice Princess you are." He said quickly using the charming word Severus had once described Narcissa with as he watched her face form gently in amazement at the word. "Anything for a woman of your standings, of your beauty." He added in with charm.

Narcissa smiled with ease at the compliments as she looked on at the stars. "The Blacks were all named after stars." She said softly in thought, "All of them except for myself."

"A delicate flower," Lucius answers, gazing out at the stars as well. "One worth protecting." He said with proud stature. "Your family, their names are known for the legends they were named after. Never will they stand alone if their name stands out. You, my queen," He said, cradling her cheek. "With me, you can stand out alone. Narcissa Malfoy will be written in the stars, and it won't be as Orion or Andromeda or Bellatrix has stood out. There will only be one Narcissa written in the stars as you stand proudly in the spotlight with me."

Narcissa smiled once more, having never felt herself being comparable to her sisters. Andromeda recently being disowned and Bellatrix never really able to avoid trouble oftentimes caused Narcissa to fall into the darkness. She decided then that she wanted to make herself known as a Black. She wanted to be seen as more than the youngest daughter, as more than the silent daughter that was overlooked for lack of behavior. She wanted to be seen, to be known. And she knew that even though deep down part of her cared about what he could provide her, more prominently though was that she loved him.

"Every witch and wizard will know you, my love." Lucius said, sounding more as if he were offering Narcissa a business proposition than discussing his future with his fiancée. "Forever will you be held with respect simply for being a Malfoy."

Narcissa looked up at Lucius' words. Suddenly hearing something that deep and meaningful had sparked a warmth and wanting drive within her. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt Lucius fill the hole of confusion she had held up to this point for not knowing what she wanted. She wanted to be known for the woman she was raised to be, not to hide in the shadows of her sisters.

"Lucius," Narcissa answered, a new spark of love in her eyes at the void she had recently felt being filled with Lucius' recently planned promises. She looked up at him with a new light, her dark brown eyes shining brightly against her white curls. "I would be most honoured to become your wife."

Softly Lucius leaned down, cupping Narcissa's cheek as he stared into her eyes before gently kissing her lips. "Perfect," He whispered, his voice deep and dark as he said the word, only entrancing Narcissa more as she gazed back at him. Butterflies overwhelmed her with the gentle kiss. She knew better than to ask how he would provide her with these things, knowing it would only ruin the charm of what he did guarantee. That the money, the fame. That it would all come crashing down before she ever even experienced it if she questioned how it came to be. Instead, in that moment, Narcissa decided she would rather be blissfully ignorant to whatever it was Lucius decided to do than risk losing the emotion she was starting to feel for him, the desire to feel more alive by his side.


End file.
